The aim of the proposed research is to exploit cloned sequences of Mul, a DNA element of maize transposed under the direction of Robertson's mutator, in order to analyze mutator and its mode of action. I plan to characterize the nature and distribution of the family of elements transposed by mutator, to identify the mutator controlling element, and to develop a system by which mutator-induced transposition can be studied in vitro.